Various types of golfer's tools have been described in the literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,824 entitled "Pocket Golf-Aid Device" which issued on Feb. 14, 1995 to Reimers discloses a device comprising an assembly of golf related accessories including a divot fixer, a probe like club face cleaner, and a wire brush slidably received within a housing. In addition, a detachable ball marker is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,551 entitled "Multi-Purpose Golf Tool" which issued on May 30, 1995 to Hoyt et al. shows a multi-purpose golfer's tool comprising a housing having a window therein, a score wheel, a brush, a fork for divot repair, a belt clip and a ball marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,987 entitled "Golf Tool" which issued Aug. 20, 1985 to Dikoff discloses a multi-purpose tool having divot repair legs, a knife edge sharpener, a groove cleaning tip and a ball marker.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,124 entitled "Combined Golf Tool and Pencil Sharpener" which issued Jun. 1, 1993 to Ordlock shows a combination divot tool and pencil sharpener.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,516 entitled "Multiple Purpose Golf Tool" which issued Nov. 4, 1975 to Yaudes shows what appears to be sliding tines on one end and raised ridges on the opposite end of the device.
U. K. Patent GB 2 219 513 A entitled "Golfing Aid" which was published on Dec. 13, 1989 provides a golfing aid having divot repair tines, a ball marker and groove cleaning brush.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination which comprises the device set forth herein.